


Grey

by leavinghope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavinghope/pseuds/leavinghope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson's favorite color is grey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey

John Watson’s favorite color is grey.  
The blending of white and black.  
The region of light and shadow.  
The foreshadowing of rain.  
The matte glimmer of steel.  
The hint of fire.

John Watson’s favorite color is grey.  
But now and again, he craves technicolor.  
The warmth of blue.  
The drape of aubergine.  
The crown of raven.  
The sheet of alabaster.  
The rainbow of focus.

All lost in a pool of red.

John Watson’s favorite color is grey.  
And remains so even when color returns.  
Shining against his vital canvas.


End file.
